This invention relates to a method of cleaning interior portions of firearms, such as chambers and barrels, and exterior portions, specifically the face of the cylinder. More particularly, it relates to a method for removing lead and carbon deposits from the barrels, chambers, and cylinder face of firearms.
When firearms, such as pistols, rifles and other small arms, are fired, there are frequently deposited within the chambers and barrels thereof minute amounts of lead and carbon. Over a period of time, such carbon and lead deposits build up to the extent that the efficiency and utility of the weapon is significantly decreased and it becomes necessary to remove said carbon and lead deposits. The proper cleaning of firearms is an important factor in keeping them accurate and dependable.
The standard current method is as follows: attach a clean cotton patch dipped in nitro solvent to a cleaning rod. The rod is run back and forth through the barrel (bore) and the cylinders, replacing the patch frequently so as not to transfer the residue from one part of the weapon to another. Next a brass brush of the same calibre as the weapon is attached to the cleaning rod and scrubbed vigorously through the barrel (bore) and the cylinders. This operation is meant to remove the lead and residue build-up from the spent cartridges. The brush recommended for this use is of the same diameter as the bore itself, thus requiring an oversized brush if all of the lead is to be removed. Then, additional clean cotton patches are run through the barrel (bore). This same procedure is to be used in each cylinder of a revolver. A protective oil is then applied. This multi-step method is time-consuming and there is a tendency among firearms users to perform this task somewhat less frequently than would be desirable.
The face of the cylinder on a revolver collects the lead splash-back along with powder burns, thus making this a very difficult area to clean. The amount of lead build-up here will determine what tools and method should be used. If the build-up is heavy, some scraping with a sharp instrument can be used to take off the bulk of the lead, prior to employing the above-described method. In so doing, care should be taken not to mar the finish of the weapon. As previously stated, this is a messy and time consuming operation. Typically, an hour spent on a weapon will not leave it completely lead free.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simpler means for cleaning the interior portions of firearms, a method which involves fewer steps and is less time-consuming.